Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of messaging related services (e.g., chat services, instant messaging services, etc.) which enjoy great popularity among users. This popularity has led to a proliferation of such services from a variety of service providers (e.g., Nokia®, Yahoo!®, Google®, AOL®, etc.). Moreover, it is noted that users often have multiple accounts across multiple service providers that can be used for different purposes (e.g., work, home, etc.) and with different groups (e.g., family, friends, etc.). Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling users to efficiently and quickly access multiple messaging services and accounts on a common device. The technical challenges are particularly difficult when the user's device has limited input/output capabilities (e.g., a touch-enabled mobile device) and/or when the services are to remain separate and distinct.